


Miscommunication

by The_Whip_Hand_81



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Competition between Seb and Chris, Dressing Room, F/M, Gay Bar, Hot Chris, Hot Sebastian, Interested Reader, Not literally, Pissing Contest, Pretending to Be Gay, Reader-Insert, Seb and Chris at gay bar, Sexual Tension, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whip_Hand_81/pseuds/The_Whip_Hand_81
Summary: Your friends bail on you last minute but you find two sexy ass men, Chris Evans and Sebastian Stan, staring you down at the bar. They offer you a drink. You happily accept. These two fine ass men each want a piece of you but don't want to share. What'll their compromise be?





	1. Show Tunes and Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirational photo that goes with the setting =)
> 
> http://i44.photobucket.com/albums/f24/dancingninjas1981/20160914_171804_zpssn8gsfzm.jpg

It was going to be a long night. Chris' brother, Scott, is celebrating a new job at a local gay bar in the West Village and invited Chris, and a friend of his choosing, to come along. Chris, not looking forward to hanging around his brother when he becomes inebriated (he tends to sing show tunes while stripping on top of the bar) invites his best friend, Sebastian, to keep him sane. Sebastian, not having anything else better to do (and having just broken up with his girlfriend recently) gladly accepted the invite. Chris and Sebastian needed some down time to get drunk any way. Work had been brutal for the both of them and they felt the need to let off some steam and throw back a few pints. And maybe even meet some women?

****

It was going to be a long night. You were meeting up with your gay best friend, Brad, for a celebratory drink at a local gay bar in the West Village. You got fired a few hours ago from your lackluster job and couldn't wait to start life anew doing something else - anything else.To complete the celebration of friends was your other best friend (and boyfriend of Brad), Glen, who knew how to make anyone have even more fun with his presence around. In need of some serious boozing and schmoozing, you, Glen and Brad were excited to do some shots and some regrettable things by sunrise. And maybe meet some hot guys?

****

"And the bullets flying.   
I like the island Manhattan.   
Smoke on your pipe and put that in!   
I like to be in America!   
O.K. by me in America!   
Ev'rything free in America   
For a small fee in America!" 

Scott is feriously singing at the top of his lungs, crawling on a bar stool to get on top of the bar, his friends egging him on for more. 

Chris covers his face in embarrassment as he says to Sebastian, "Great...only three drinks in and he's already singing 'West Side Story' tunes.." 

Sebastian chuckles, watching Scott peel off his beige sweater on top of the bar, "He does have quite the voice, though." 

Chris shakes his head and throws his hands up in defeat, "Okay, I've had enough. Lets just sit at the other end of the bar and pretend we don't know him. We gotta work on our screenplay anyway. Jot some shit down and get some ideas flowing. Scott won't even notice we're gone." Chris leads the way to the other side of the bar and sits on a stool, followed by Sebastian to his right. Sebastian unzips his black jacket, leaving it on the pulls out a folded notepad and pen from inside his jacket placing it on the bar in front of him. Chris settles onto the seat and fixes his blue long sleeved shirt and combs his fingers through his slicked back hair. The bartender remembers Chris and places two Guiness pints on the bar in front of them. They each lift their glasses in the air and chug it down without another word. 

Across the bar, two feet from where Chris' drunken brother is finishing off his "West Side Story" tune, you sit, alone, phone in hand, reading the texts your best friends just sent you:

Brad: So sorry to cancel last minute, sweetie, but Glen's mother is in town and I can't stand the bitch so I have to prepare myself to make believe I like her again. She's flying in tonight so no fun for us. Ugh, we'd rather be there with you! Love you! Play nice over there!

You suck your teeth in disappointment and type in a reply of "That's okay" back to them with a sigh. You look down at your phone and ask yourself, "Now what am I gonna do?" 

Chris and Sebastian, on drink number 3, stopped 'brainstorming' after drink number 1 and were talking of nothing of importance when Sebastian interrupts Chris' rant on the Patriots, "You see that girl over there?" 

Chris turns to look a few feet ahead of him, seeing you, alone at the bar looking at your phone, "Yeah. She's hot. You know her?"

Sebastian squints his eyes to focus in the dim light, "No...but I want to." 

A smile curls over Chris' lips and nudges his friend, "All right! Let's do this. She seems to be alone and we're just a couple of single guys looking for a good time..let's buy her a drink." 

Sebastian shakes his head, "Nah." 

"Ok, then I'll send her a drink."

"No, don't do that either..." Sebastian protests. 

"Why not?" 

"Because if I like her, you start to like her then it becomes a pissing contest and it's not worth it..." Sebastian chugs the rest of his beer as Chris looks at him accusingly. 

"You think I start pissing contests? Dude, I am highly offended right now. How can you say that? Didn't I set you up with that hot chick at Starbucks last month? Martha whats-her-name?" 

"You set me up with Marilyn from Starbucks and Marilyn turned out to be a Mario once I got to third base!" Sebastian orders another drink with the wave of his finger to the bartender. 

Chris covers his mouth in shock, "You actually got to third base with him?!" 

Sebastian frowns down at the notepad, "Yes, I got to third base with her...and she was preparing for her sex surgery this week so...technically, she's Marilyn...ass." 

Chris lets out a laugh, "Ok, ok, I'm sorry about that one. Lets just both ask her if she wants a drink then, if she accepts, we can make our move and chat her up a bit. See who she likes best. Fair enough?" 

Sebastian glances over at you once again, your eyes flit down to your phone with a shy smile and he replies, "Fair enough.."

You have been stealing glances from those two hot guys from across the bar for a few minutes now and wondering why they keep looking over at you. You didn't know who was more good-looking but it was making you feel real good about the outfit you chose to wear tonight: the red wrap around dress that hugs your curves. Your phone dings and you see a text from your mom, you ignore it. When you look back up at those two men across the bar, the one in the black jacket is holding up a white notepad with a note in big letters written on it facing you, that reads: "Hey, Lady in Red, care for a drink?" The bearded guy with the slicked back hair's eyebrow arched, a small smirk on both their pink lips. 

You giggle and nod your head back at them. They both nod and ask the bartender to send you a drink of your choice on their tab. You pick a whiskey on the rocks and then take notice that those two guys are headed your way. You quickly check the reflection on your phone to see if your makeup is good and nothing's in your teeth before they step beside you, one on each side. You're in between a sexy man'wich. You turn to your left to the one with the black jacket and smile up at him, "Thank you for the drink. I needed it." 

"We couldn't help but notice you're by yourself. Why is such a pretty little thing like you all alone?" Chris leans his elbow beside you on the bar, toward your body. 

You shrug, "My best friends canceled on me last minute so I'm here...drinking my partial sorrows away." 

Sebastian, also leaning on the bar beside you, "Well, you've got friends now! Mind if we join you?" 

You shake your head with a huge smile, "No, not at all! Please pull up a seat!"

Chris looks around the bar and sees an empty booth toward the back, "It's getting too loud and crowded over here. Why don't we sit at that booth?" 

You and Sebastian agree and head away from the raucous that is Scott being pulled off the bar top by security in his underwear singing "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" in between shouting his constitutional rights to the unamused guards carrying him out of the bar. 

You slide into the leather booth first with Sebastian second and Chris next to him. The waitress comes and Chris orders a pitcher then turns his attention to you with a toothy smile, holding his hand out to you, "I'm Chris, by the way." You take his hand, it is completely enveloping yours, firmly - a manly handshake, in charge. The one in the black jacket next to you takes your hand next, an almost shy smile, "I'm Sebastian." His hand, too, envelopes yours but isn't as firm hold as Chris'. His is more gentle, softer grip. You tell them your name as butterflies flutter in your belly with their eyes studying your face. This was going to be an interesting night, you think to yourself. 

***

Two hours of hanging out with your new friends, Chris and Sebastian, you are having a blast. You can't remember ever laughing this hard before. Chris' phone goes off on the table top and he sees the number is unknown. "Sorry, guys, I gotta get this." Chris slides out of the booth leaving you and Sebastian alone for a few to answer the call. 

You tighten your lips, nervously before speaking, not meeting his staring eyes, "So...you guys come here often?" 

"Ah, sometimes with friends....it's a cool place," Sebastian's blue eyes look down to your lips and he, in turn, slides his tongue over his bottom lip.

A thick silence between you and Sebastian (underneath the loudness of the music in the background) then he asks, "Hey, you wanna go out for brunch with us tomorrow?" 

Your eyes widen with excitement, "Yeah! Sure, that'd be nice, Sebastian. Thank you!" 

Just then, Chris comes jogging back toward the booth, annoyance on his face, "We gotta go. Scott's down at the precinct..." 

Sebastian perks up with concern, "What?! Why?!" 

"Apparently, after the security guards threw him out of here, he peed on one of the guard's shoes...so now...he's being held. Sorry to leave you, [Y/N]..."

You wave them off, "Oh, no, no! Don't be. Please! I'll see you tomorrow morning!" 

Chris' face is puzzled then Seb fills him in, "We're all having brunch tomorrow..." 

Chris' face is still puzzled but accepts it, "Ooookay...then, see you tomorrow, I guess." 

The two men rush out of the bar leaving you to sip your drink alone but happier than two hours ago. 

*****

You meet Chris and Sebastian at a small French cafe in Chelsea at 11am sharp dressed in a white flowy sundress and wedges. Sebastian and Chris are already waiting inside at a small round table and stand up from their chairs like gentlemen when you enter the room, beaming. Chris speaks to Sebastian with a smile, "[Y/N] is so fucking hot....I think she likes me." To which Sebastian smiles with gritted teeth, "Fat chance, Evans. She gave me the sexy eyes last night when you took that phone call..." 

"Hi, guys!" You greet them with a small kiss on their cheeks and Chris pulls out your chair for you to sit. "What a lovely place you chose!" 

Chris and Sebastian sit after you and push in their chairs, "Oh, not as lovely as you, my dear," replies Chris with a cheesy smile. Sebastian rolls his eyes. 

The morning turned afternoon and you all got lost in conversations about family, work, friends and life in general when you finally decided to ask. "Okay, so..I gotta ask..." you push out as Seb takes a drink from his mamosa.

"Ask away, sweetheart," Chris' cocksure smile knew this was going to be his moment when you ask him out. 

You look at the both of them and take a deep breath with a soft smile, "How long have you two been dating?"

Sebastian spits mamosa out of his mouth onto the bread basket as Chris' cocksure smile falls to disbelief, "Come again?" he asks, blinking his eyes. 

You giggle, a little red in the face, "I know men don't like to talk about that sort of thing but you two are just too adorable together and I have to know. What is your secret ro a happy relationship because you guys seem to have it downpacked?"

The wheels in Chris' head are beginning to silently turn when Sebastian shakes his head violently with an embarrassed smile, "Oh, no..no, we, uh...we're not - " 

Chris purposely spills his drink on Sebastian's pants with a loud, "OOPS! HOW CLUMSY OF ME!"

"CHRIS, WHAT THE F-?!" yells Sebastian. 

"Let's go dry that off! Excuse us for a second, [Y/N] - ugh!" Chris jumps up and pulls Sebastian out of his seat and pulls him toward the men's room around the corner, shoving him through the door. 

Sebastian flips out, "DUDE! SHE THINKS WE'RE FUCKING GAY!" 

Chris grabs Sebastian by his upper arms and looks him dead in the eye, "Yes. Let's do it." 

Sebastian recoils in horror, "What?!" 

"Listen to me very carefully, Seb. There's a really hot chick out there that wants to be our Hag. She digs us, she loves us, we love her. She's smoking hot. All we need to do is buy ourselves a little time to get to know her better, and her to get to know us and then gently let her know we're no longer gay and we want to bang her." 

Sebastian wipes the dampness from his pants, "It doesn't work that way, idiot. Gay people don't just turn straight!" 

"Sure, they do! I'm sure they do it all the time! Look! One of us may have a chance at getting the girl in the end...she's much too good for any other guy out there, why not let it be one of us??" Chris searches Seb's eyes for approval. 

"No," Sebastian pats the wet spot on his pants, "we're not gonna do this..." 

"Fine, i'll do it and find someone else to be my fake boyfriend....maybe I'll call Anthony... everyone loves interracial gay couples..." Chris turns his back toward his friend, folding his arms over his chest. 

Sebastian thinks about it and sighs, "I hate you...but I really like her...." 

Chris spins around with a toothy grin, "Soooooo? You wanna maybe be my fake fuck buddy?" 

"I will pretend to be your loving boyfriend...don't mention us fucking, all right? That's just....no..." Seb gives in. 

Chris fist-pumps in the air, "YES! I love you, man! I love YOU!" Just then an older man walks into the men's room, giving them a weird look. 

Chris responds to his critical expression, "What? You never saw two dudes in love before? It's 2016! Get use to it!" 

You are sitting at the table, looking through your phone when Sebastian and Chris come back with smiles on their faces. As they sit down, you tell them the time, "Wow..it took 20 minutes to dry Seb's pants?"

Chris puckers his lips, "Well, Seb didn't want to leave until he gave me a good 'send off', if you know what I mean?" 

You explode into laughter but Sebastian shoots him a look of hatred, shaking his head, slowly. 

Your phone goes off and it's your best friend, Glen. You have to meet up with him in a half hour across town. "Shit, guys. I've gotta go meet my friend. I hate to leave you..." you pout. 

Chris fakes a wince of pain, "Oh, we hate you to leave us, too. But, we'll see you again real soon," he reaches a hand over to yours, placing it on top. 

You stand up as do they and you hug Sebastian, "I'll be seeing you, Sebby." He pulls you into his thick muscles tightly, "So long, cutie." 

You then hug Chris who gives you a bear hug, "Goodbye, Christopher." 

"Be safe, angel cake," he coos in your ear, then lets you go.

You walk away and out the cafe with the two men watching your ass as you leave. 

Chris arches his brow with determination in his blue eyes, "Man....I can't wait to fuck her...."

Sebastian nods in agreement, "Mm hm." 

***


	2. Brunch with the Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your brunch date with Chris and Sebastian turns into an invite to a private dress fitting with them. Because who better than to help a girl pick out a sexy party dress than two extremely hot gay men? Sebastian, on the other hand, is having second thoughts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, peeps. I've been sick and on meds which halted my imagination for a while. But, I'm back, baby! =)

You get back to your apartment after your brunch with Sebastian and Chris. Your best friend, Glen, is on his way over to your apartment to hear all about the new boy friends you have made. You fling off your wedges by the couch and plop down, laying back. You look up at the ceiling in silence and think how lucky you were to have met Seb and Chris last night. Two good-looking guys dating each other, makes it almost shameful that they were taken by the other, you think to yourself. And, here you are, single and no dating life whatsoever. You wish you could bag a guy that looked like Chris or Sebastian. 

'The things I would do to them if they were straight...' you lustfully think when the door buzzer jolts you out of thought and toward the door to welcome Glen. 

***

Sebastian sits at the picture window overlooking the East Village street below, his back leaning on the window pane as he rambles out loud to a frantic Chris, whom is busying himself in the bedroom closet in the next room, looking for something. 

"How did this happen? How did I become one half of a gay relationship? I mean, I don't think I put out a vibe that I'm a homosexual...maybe because I'm good-looking?...or pretty?..." Seb ponders out loud when Chris enters the livingroom with a pink colored polo shirt against his chest. 

"Would you stop second-guessing this?! Now, look at me.....does this pink shirt make me look fat?" Chris asks, shirt pressed up against his chest. 

Sebastian glances over at him, frowning, "Mauve." 

Chris crinkles his nose and eyebrows in confusion, "What?"

Sebastian points to the shirt, "That shirt is mauve."

Chris shrugs, still confused. 

Sebastian sighs, "Mauve is a shade of pink and that shirt is mauve." 

Chris rattles his head in disbelief and points at his friend, "And it's shit like THAT that makes you seem gay!" 

"What?! Because I know the difference between shades of pink?! Give me a break," Seb shakes his head and turns it slightly to look out the window. 

Chris nods, "Oh, yes. Yes, it does. [Y/N] would've thought we were two straight men had you not invited her for brunch - what man ever goes out for 'brunch'?! We go out for beers and burgers! Not mimosas! That's why she thinks we're lovers."

"And the fact that she met us in a gay bar? That didn't have any effect in the situation whatsoever?" asks Sebastian, folding his arms over his chest. 

Chris stops and thinks before answering, "No."

Sebastian's phone vibrates in his pocket interrupting the string of insults he was about to lay on Chris and sees the caller ID is you. He stands up with a face of excitement, "It's [Y/N]!" 

Chris throws the mauve shirt to the couch and runs up to Seb's side and flaps his hands with shared enthusiasm, "Hurry, hurry, pick it up!" Chris presses his ear to Sebastian's phone to hear your voice when Seb pushes him away and presses the button for the speaker phone. 

"Hi- Hey, [Y/N]! What's up?" Seb answers with a smile. 

Your voice echoes throughout the apartment on speaker phone, "Hiii! Just called to thank you gentlemen for a beautiful brunch..." 

Sebastian blushes even though you're not present, "Aw, shucks it was nothing." Chris covers the phone and whispers into Seb's ear, "Throw in a couple of 'giiiirlfrieeeends' in." 

You hear static, "Hello? Seb?" 

Seb snatches the phone back, angrily, "Oh, sorry about that....." he grits his teeth and reluctantly says, "giiiirlfriiiieeend." 

Chris gives him a thumbs up. 

You continue on, "So, I called because i wanted to know if you boys were up for some shopping tomorrow. I'm going to a bachelorette party at a bar this weekend and need to attract a hot guy. I need some expert opinions on what I should wear...you guys down?" 

Chris jumps up and down with a silent scream of joy, nodding his head. Sebastian turns away from him to answer, "Sure, [Y/N]. We'd love to." 

"GREAT! See you at corner of 5th avenue and 17th street at noon. Yay! I'm so excited!" 

"So are we......" 

Chris points at Sebastian with admonishment and mouths that word. 

Seb cringingly finishes with, "....giiirlfriiieeeend." 

After Sebastian ends the call, Chris claps his hands and picks up the pink shirt, "I know what I'm wearing tomorrow!" in a sing song voice. 

Standing, scratching his head, Sebastian thinks out loud, "Why does she want us to go clothes shopping with her? Because we're gay we have a better sense of fashion? I don't know. This is making me feel uncomfortable. She seems to think we're some sort of stereotypical characters from a movie or something.." 

Chris interrupts, "I'm gonna stop ya right there...we are NOT acting like stereotypical gay men from TV......" Chris gasps in excitement, clapping his hands, "WE SHOULD TOTALLY GET A FRENCH BULLDOG!" 

****

You meet Sebastian and Chris in front of a fancy looking boutique and enter the store together. You rummage through sales racks and shelves for the sexiest dresses you can find - with the help of your two new friends, of course. Once done, you walk into the dressing room with a stack of dresses and close the door behind you, leaving Seb and Chris sitting just outside the door, waiting for you to reveal your outfits to them. 

Chris rubs his hands together, a big grin on his face, "This is gonna be great! Our own private show! This is all gonna be worth it, buddy. I promise you." 

You step out of the dressing room in a short tight purple dress, cleavage pushed up high, "What do you think of this one?" 

The two men freeze in shock and awe, mouths open. 

"Uuuuh, yeah. That one is, uh, very nice....." Sebastian finally answers. 

".....purple is your color..." Chris adds staring at your breasts. 

You frown, "Meh. Not a fan of this one...I'm gonna try the black one.." you duck back into the room and close the door. 

Sebastian shakes his head, slowly, "I don't know, man. There's something that doesn't feel right about this..." 

"Wha-? Dude, don't you back out on me now. If you back out on me now, I will cry and say you just broke up with me and she'll be all over me and hate you forever...." Chris warns his best friend. 

Just then, you call out from beyond the door, "Uh, can one of you boys come in here and help me with my bra situation??" 

They both jump up and call in unison, "COMING!" 

Seb pulls Chris back and makes a run for the door but Chris pulls Seb so hard back, he falls into his chair, nearly tumbling backward over said chair. Chris opens the door and closes it behind him to be three inches away from your smooth body only wearing your green bra and panties. He swallows hard as he gazes upon your curvy form, "H-how can I help...you?" 

You turn away from him to face the full body mirror and look at your reflection (as is Chris), "I don't know if I should leave on the bra or go braless with this dress...." you then unhook the bra clasp behind your back and remove it from your chest, letting your breasts bounce out. Chris instantly glues his eyes to your perky pair as you raise your arm to hook the bra onto the hook above your head and it accidentally falls. 

"Whoops!" you say and bend over to pick it up, your backside firmly pressing back against Chris' erection. You feel it, rock hard against you and perk right up, "Oh! Chris....you're.....you have..." trying to point out his obvious boner. 

He begins to sweat, thinking of an answer, "Uuuuh- I - that happens from time to time..any time someone - man or woman- bends over in front of me. I immediately think of Sebastian bending over and me giving it to him.....it's totally normal..." 

"Oh," you let out a nervous chuckle as you pull the dress over your body and have Chris zip it up for you. The black dress is a lacey, flowy hem, up to the mid-thigh. You twist your body in front of the mirror and scan your reflection with critical eyes, ".....not sure about this one either..." 

Chris' body is three inches from your backside, studies your reflection with his raging erection in his biege khakis. His now dark eyes burn into your image on the glass as his voice takes on a low, deep tone, "I'd totally fuck you if you wore that dress...." 

You look up at his reflection with surprise at both his language and lusty tone. You crack a nervous smile and can't help but to feel turned on by his voice, his eyes, the closeness of your bodies in this confined space. You have daydreamed about what it would be like if Chris and Sebastian were both straight. And you'd fool around with them in a heartbeat. So, naturally, curiosity gets the better of you. 

You look at Chris' reflection with shy eyes, looking at him through your lashes, "You would?" 

He slowly nods his head as his eyes stay planted on your braless chest, "Oh, yes." 

You press your lips together before asking, "What exactly would you do to me if I wore this dress - if you were straight?" you add. 

Chris' mind is racing but gently presses his front into your backside, leaning one long thick arm above your head against the dressing room wall and his other arm snakes around your waist. Your eyes widen slightly as you lean back into him, letting him hold you. 

Chris lowers his pink lips to your ear and in a gutteral voice responds, "First off....I'd slide my hand down your belly.." his arm that was once around your waist, is now sliding down your stomach, "....oh so slowly....Then...I'd slip my fingers beneath the hem of your dress and toward your panties....." 

His hot breath brushes into your ear and on your sensitive skin as his big hand finds its way under your dress and onto your skin. Your chest heaves as his long fingers find your bare thigh and glides its way to the edge of your panties. You watch the reflection of his movements as your body trembles in excitement. 

He continues, "And just when I reach your panties.....I stop." Chris pulls his hand away and spins your body around to face him, "Then, I'd lift your leg around my waist, " he pulls up your thigh to his waist, his eyes locked onto your terrified and excited eyes, "And then...." Chris' erection thrusts into your core, elliciting a gasp/moan from your parted lips, "....see if you're wet..." 

Your mouth hangs open, dry and unable to speak when you finally get the nerve to ask, "...am I?"  

Chris pulls away from your body a few centimeters to look down at his biege khaki pants to sees  wet spot on the front of them where your panties were against and smiles back down at you with satisfaction, "Yesss." Chris lowers his lips to yours as you wrap your hands behind his neck, you open mouth wanting and waiting for his when a pounding on the door jolts you both out of the sexual haze. 

"Did you guys forget I'm out here? What happened to the fashion show?" Seb hollers on the other side of the door, impatiently (also, sensing something was up). 

Chris lets your body go with a nervous smile and chuckles, "Ha, ha! Like I said, if I were straight," Chris glances down at his watch and rambles on, "Whoops! Where did the time go? I've gotta get to the market and prepare for tonight's dinner. Sebastian's mother is coming over later. We all know how mothers can be. I'll text you later, sweet girl." Chris bursts through the door nearly knocking Sebastian down and runs out of the boutique and down the street into a Starbucks. Sebastian glances into the dressing room with you still dressed in the black dress and nods his head, "Now THAT'S a nice one." 

In the Starbucks, Chris runs inside, cuts the line of customers waiting to use the restroom to their angry threats and slams the door in urgency behind him, locking it. Chris stands above the toilet, unzips his khakis, his erection popping out on it's own. Long, veiny and dark pink at the tip, Chris takes a few deep breathes before stroking himself, slowly working it into a vigorous motion, closing his eyes to replay your naked breasts and the feel of your wet cunt against his pants. Chris begins to pant as his hand moves faster and firmer up and down his shaft when he finally lets out a long moan as his seed shoots out onto the wall behind the toilet. The door pounding with the fists of pissed off patrons as he flushes the toilet and washes his hands. Chris opens the door and sees a dozen people frowning at him, some cursing as he leaves the bathroom with a lighter, brighter smile. 

******


	3. Miscommunication: Cleared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Sebastian tell the reader about the hoax or will the reader find out for herself? 
> 
> (I hate writing summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Tons of crap happened in between but it's finally arrived. Hope it's okay. =)

Two weeks have passed since the dressing room incident where Chris literally had you wrapped around his waist, showing you how he would react to you if he were a straight man. You replayed that scene in your head a million times since then and used it every time you used your vibrator at night before bed. Chris' masculinity was something you haven't felt before with your past boyfriends. It's coming off so strong on him, you think to yourself as you wash the dishes in your apartment. You wished that moment had gone farther and kissed him, feel his wet mouth on yours. You shift weight onto your other foot as you stand in front of the sink when your phone vibrated in your back shorts pocket. You shut off the water and dry your hands on a nearby towel to answer the call. It's Sebastian. 

Your face lights up, "Hey, Sebby! What's up?" 

"Hey, [Y/N], was in the neighborhood and wondered if you wanted company," you can hear him smiling on the other end. 

Your heart jumps at the opportunity, "Sure, I'd love to see you! Come on up!" 

"Great! Be there in five."

A couple minutes later, there's a knock on your door. You fix your oversized t-shirt that hangs off your shoulder and open the door with a big grin, "Heeey, buddy! Come on in!" You step aside to let Sebastian in. He turns to you and envelopes your body in his strong arms, inhaling the scent of your hair. You can feel the definition of his chest and arm muscles with your small body - so tight, so bulky. You want to melt...and so do your panties. 

You let go before you moan in arousal and tell him to join you in the kitchen while you finish up the dishes. Sebastian leans against the counter next to you as you turn the water back on and grab a dish. 

"So! How have you been?" Sebastian gleefully asks, watching your every hand movement, wishing you were washing his body with those delicate hands. 

You shrug, "Ugh. You don't want to know..." 

"What? Tell me.." he playfully nudges your arm. 

You place the washed dish on the rack behind him, "I went on a few dates with this guy I met at that bachelorette party a few weeks back...." you trail off as you pick up a wine glass to clean. 

Sebastian tries to search the side of your face for expression, "Aaaaand?"

You let out a long sigh, "And we were really hitting it off. We went out to museums and movies and dinner dates - he even rented a beautiful hotel room for the weekend....I even had a pet name for him..." 

Sebastian smirks and chuckles, "Really? What was it?"

You embarrassingly shake your head, "...Sugar Booger..."

Sebastian's laughter echoes throughout the kitchen as you begin to sniffle, looking down at the wine glass. 

He stops himself from more laughter and his face drops once he looks at your trembling shoulders, your head drooping down. 

"Are...are you crying?" he gently asks. 

You sob as you keep your eyes on the wine glass in your hand, "He said he wasn't looking for anything serious and he was already dating several other women at the same time....he wants a polyamorous relationship and thought I would want to be a part of it...he didn't even ask me until I forced it out of him....he also said he hates pet names because it's so immature and stupid..." you finally begin to cry to yourself. 

Sebastian takes the glass from your hand and places it in the rack, turns your shoulders to face his body and pulls you in for a hug. He clutches your sobbing body close to his and rubs a soothing hand on the back of your head and the other hand on your back. Your sniffling and sobbing so much, you can smell the scent of his light cologne and soap. Your hands finally clutch his shirt, wanting to be held tighter - if that were possible. 

"Come, sweetheart...lets sit down," you both walk toward the livingroom and sit on the couch, side by side. 

Sebastian pulls away from you and hands you a box of tissues from the coffee table, "Dry your eyes...now look at me..." You face his body, your eyes red, cheeks are flush. 

"Clearly there was something wrong with that asshole. Who carries on a relationship with someone as perfect as you and be dating other women at the same time?? That's just ludicrous. I mean, look at you!" Sebastian's hand rests on your cheek and stares into your eyes with those Romanian Puppy Dog eyes. "You're beautiful, you're fun to be with, you're funny, you're sexy as fuck - "

You interrupt with a sniffle, "You think I'm sexy?" 

Sebastian scans your beautifully sad face, your eyes now bright with expectancy. He licks his bottom lip, "......yeah..I do think your sexy..." 

You lower your eyes to the tissue in your hand, "Do you think any man would ever want me? Even if I called them a stupid and immature pet name?" 

His eyes study your face, "I would want you. I would want you every day, all day. Any time, any place. You could call me anything you want and I'd still want you.............you make me want you..." he inches closer to your body. 

Your eyebrows crease together, "What?"

"You make me want you every day...."

"Sebastian?" you say confused. 

"I want you," Sebastian closes the gap between your bodies and pulls you into him, arm around your waist, other hand behind your neck and pulling you in for a kiss. 

You don't fight him, you let his pillowy lips crash onto yours, tongue breaking through into your mouth, wildly. A small moan escapes your mouth as Sebastian gently pushes your body back onto the couch, his weight now on top of you. You spread your legs to wrap around his waist as he plants himself between them and trails soft kisses from your mouth down your neck, becoming more forceful. Your head is spinning. It's coming true! You're making out with one of your gay friends! But....he's in a relationship..

You breathe out between gasps and Seb's kisses, "Seb....wait...."

His kisses are leaving little red marks on your skin, he keeps gently sucking on your neck while dry humping, "I can't wait....I've waited so long.."

"But...." you try to gather more breath, "...Chris...what about Chris?" 

"Fuck him..." he growls into your neck. 

You gasp at his blunt remark of hate when suddenly a knock is heard on your door. Sebastian stops immediately and looks at you as if he just snapped out of a spell. You shove him off and give him a look of anger. You stand up and fix your shorts, "How could you say such a thing?!" as you walk toward the door in disbelief. 

You open the door and it's Chris, standing there with a box of donuts and wine. "What up, giiiiirl!" he smiles but it fades when he sees Sebastian in the background, shirt and hair, disheveled.  Chris then looks at your face of surprise and the hickies on your neck. 

Chris' eyes narrow and says, "YOU!" 

You stammer out an explanation, "Wait, Chris - I - I can explain. It was my fau-" 

Chris brushes passed you and into the livingroom right up to Sebastian, "You son of a bitch! How could you betray me like this?!" 

You step behind Chris and in a small voice try to defend Sebastian's action, "Chris, please, calm down..."

Chris continues, not hearing you at all, "You knew I wanted to fuck her first and you decided to take it upon yourself to waltz over here to get first dibs?! You KNOW I hate sloppy seconds! What kind of friend are you, Stan?!"

Your tears and fears turn into anger, your face red as you pull Chris' shoulder to turn around, "You WHAT?!" 

It is in this moment that Chris forgot you were standing there and that you still thought they were gay. His face falls and he shuts his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth, sucking in air, "Oooh, crap." Sebastian facepalms his forehead in embarrassment and defeat. 

"SO!" you cross your arms over your chest, your face with with rage, "You were straight the whole fucking time? This was all a fucking joke?"

Chris opens his eyes like a scared little kid, "...no...not so much a joke as it was a plan to get to know you better..."

"What?" you ask unable to comprehend. 

Sebastian steps forward, "We didn't want you to get hurt and we didn't mean for it to go as far as it did...well, I didn't. Chris was all about faking it until one of us wound up with you."

"So, this was a game for the two of you? To see which one got to fuck me first?" you shake your head in disapproval. 

"But the winner would've happily been your boyfriend - " Chris adds in. 

"That is not helping, Chris! You're both assholes for playing me like a fuckin' idiot! Why didn't you just say you liked me in the first place? I would've given you guys a fair chance." 

Sebastian looks at Chris, "Because Evans thought it was wiser to play gay." 

"Would you stop throwing me under the fucking bus already?" Chris' dagger eyes shoots at Seb next to him. 

You shake your head, "You're no better than Chris, Sebastian. You could've backed out any time. You could've told me..instead you almost got into my pants." 

Chris suddenly got on his knees, hands pleading together, "[Y/N] please don't stop being our friend! You're one of the coolest chicks we're ever met and we'd love to stay in your live somehow! Please! You can't turn back on our friendship." 

Sebastian covers his eyes in shame, "Get up, Chris..you're embarrassing yourself." 

You snap back, "No, Chris is right.....I can't turn my back against the friendship we built together...it has been fun...I do enjoy your company..."

Sebastian steps up to you with sincerity in his eyes, "We enjoy yours as well. Just tell us what we can do to make it up to you." 

You give a pause and let the thought sink in, "You can both take me to dinner and then I will figure out from there whether or not we can still be friends...." 

Sebastian nods, "All right, we'll do it. Yes, dinner, it is." 

"But, first..." you interject their happiness, "you must do one thing for me." 

"Name it.." Chris jumps to his feet again with a smile. 

"You both have to go in the bedroom and have sex with each other...." a cold smirk spreads over your lips. 

Sebastian's eyes bulge in shock, "Wait...what?" 

"You heard me."

Sebastian shakes his head, "No..I don't think so...Sorry we hurt you and mislead you but Chris and I will never really be intimate with each other...right, Chris?" He turns to look at Chris who is already stripped down to his boxer briefs by the bedroom door. 

"Come on, man! Lets do this!" Chris claps his hands in encouragement as if he were about to play some football. 

"CHRIS! NO!" Sebastian yells defiantly. 

"Chris is worthy.....are you?" you ask, tilting your head at a hesitant Sebastian. 

He stands there and looks at his feet for a moment and closes his eyes with a sigh then calls out to Chris, "The lights will stay off the entire time and no noises must come out of your mouth, Chris." He turns and walks into the bedroom to a waiting Chris on the bed. 

The door shuts as you tiptoe toward it to listen to what's happening on the other side. You stifle a giggle as you hear Sebastian complain about Chris touching him in a way he didn't like and hear Chris say 'don't be a little bitch'. You strip off your top and shorts and knock on the door. A shirtless Sebastian opens the door to see you standing in your panties and bra to his surprise. 

"You didn't expect me to wait out here while you boys have all the fun, did you?" you coyly smile, giving Sebastian a sigh of relief. 

You push passed Sebastian and see Chris standing up by the bed with an excited smile. "DUDE! A Devil's Three Way?! I'm so glad my plan worked out the way it did!" 

"Shut the fuck up and get behind me, Evans," you demand with a snide smirk. 

Sebastian shuts the door as you prepare yourself for the night of your life. 

***


End file.
